A Trip In The Neighborhood
by Archer007
Summary: SG-1 meets Hogwarts. What more can be said? Great read. CHAPTER 3 UP
1. Stunned

A Trip In The Neighborhood: A Stargate:SG-1 and Harry Potter Crossover  
  
Rating: PG-13 just to be safe  
  
By dslguy14  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Stargate or Harry Potter  
  
Authors note: I will try to make the next chapter mainly from sg-1's POV (Point Of View)  
  
***  
  
The computer had found a hit on one of the gate addresses that Colonel Jack O'Neil had entered when he had the knowledge of the ancients.  
  
As the seventh chevron locked, Colonel Jack O'Neil and the rest of SG-1 stepped through the stargate.   
  
***  
  
Dumbledore sighed. It had been a long day with the attack on the Ministry, the battle with Voldemort...  
  
He leaned back in his chair and tried to figure out what he was looking at. Days ago, deep in the Hogwarts dungeon, he had found a device. Roughly 10 feet tall and circular, it also had an altar of some kind that was covered in strange symblols, as were the edges of the circular object. Naturally, he had Severus and Miravena to help him figure it out.  
  
"Here, headmaster, drink this" Snape said, offering Dumbledore a goblet of what appeared to be an inky-black cup of potion.  
  
"The Languages potion, I trust?"  
  
"Yes, Headmaster"  
  
The Languages potion was a potion developed to make the drinker understand any language on earth (A/N yes, I know, on EARTH, but they think that that is just an expression)  
  
After swallowing the potion, Dumbledore looked back at the artifact. Nothing. He couldn't understand a word of it.  
  
"I believe it did not work"  
  
McGonagall stared. Snape openly looked at Dumbledore in disbelief.  
  
"But... How?," McGonagall sputtered, openly flustered. "That potion always works on any language"   
  
"I do not see how this could be, Headmaster" Snape said in his curt way "I correctly brewed the potion, I..."   
  
He was interrupted by something humming.  
  
The artifact.  
  
An inner circle started to turn and some of the seven triangles on the edges seemed to "lock" on certain symbols. After seven symbols were selected, the wormhole was engaged. Blue light spilled out from the artifact, clearly illuminating the spare dungeon room where Dumbledore had set up the artifact.  
  
Suddenly, four people stepped through the artifatct. Three men, one with a golden emblem on his head, and one woman. They were all dressed in what Dumbledore recognized as American militay fatiuges, and all carrying weapons. Dumbledore recognized one of the weapons that the one of the men was carrying as a P-90 Submachine gun from his expertise in Muggle weaponry.  
  
:Voldemort?: Dumbledore thought wearily :Maybe, but just to be sure...:  
  
Snape, McGonagall, and Dumbledore drew their wands.  
  
"Stupefy!," Three voices shouted, in unison.  
  
The two men and the woman crumpled and fell to he floor immediately. The only one left was the man with the golden emblem on his forehead. He swung his weapon, apparently a metal covered staff, at Dumbledore. He fired.  
  
"Protego!" Dumbledore deflected the energy back onto the man with the gold emblem, and he hit the ground, a smoking hole in his shoulder.   
  
McGonagall was panting slightly, as was Snape, but Dumbledore looked calm and unfazed.  
  
"Expilarmus" Dumbledore said, just as a precaution.  
  
The metal-pcovered staff, two models of what looked like snakes curled up,and the P-90 flew torwrd Dumbledore and landed at his feet.  
  
"Who were these people, Albus?"  
  
"I do not know, Miravena"   
  
"However," Dumbledore glanced at the artifact just in time to see it disengage. "They seem to have come from that thing"  
  
"Headmaster"  
  
"Yes, Severus?"  
  
Dumbledore was distracted, thinking about the enormity of the situation. Somone had breached Hogwarts security. This was not possible. The founders had set up the wards and charms themselves! He pulled himself back to the present.  
  
"The security of the castle could be at stake. I suggest we post a guard aroud this..." - he waved torward the artifact - "...thing 24 hours a day"  
  
"Albus, look!"  
  
McGonagall pointed to the floor near Dumbledore's feet. Two of what looked like some sort of snake-weapons were there, clearly thrown there by Dumbledore's Disarming Charm.  
  
"So," Dumbledore said, "Voldemort may be involved after all"  
  
Conjuring up four stretchers out of thin air, Dumbledore loaded the strangers onto them.  
  
"Severus" he said, "Could you alert Poppy that we have four people, Stunned, for her to take care of"  
  
"Of course, Headmaster," he said, then swept away, out of the dungeons  
  
"Miravena, could you please alert the Order that we have four people that need guards in the Hogwarts hospital wing?"  
  
"Yes, right away, Albus," McGonagall said, then went to alert the Order.  
  
Conjuring a box, he Summoned the weapons of the strangers and placed them in the box and took the box with him, under his arm, as he guided the strangers up to the hospital wing.  
  
He was going to find out what they were doing in his school.   
  
***  
  
Click that lil' button that says "Go" and tell me what you think! Please?  
  
-Dslguy14 


	2. Muggles!

A Trip In The Neighborhood: A Stargate:SG-1 and Harry Potter Crossover  
  
Rating: PG-13   
  
By dslguy14  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Stargate or Harry Potter  
  
Author's note: This chapter is from SG-1's POV. Thanks to my two lone reviewers out there!  
  
REVIEW CORNER:  
  
JE aka Yessina: Thanks, but I thought that was the perfect cliffhanger-y place to end the chapter. I'm suprised that anyone (I know your out there, people-who-don't-review!) did not notice that the stargate worked within the boundaries of Hogwarts. Well, for the purpose of this fic, naquadah has magic-repelling properties. So, zat guns, staff-weapons, the Stargate, and other naquadah-based tech work within Hogwarts.  
  
Ariana the Warrior: Thanks, I thought my style might seem boring. Yeah, I guess as you write more often, you DO get better. Thanks ;)  
  
Chapter 2: Muggles  
  
***  
  
Jack, Teal'c, Sam, and Daniel stepped through the stargate.  
  
The regular sensation of the transistion between worlds seemed like the usual transport through the stargate. But the destination was nothing if unusual. As soon as Jack cleared the event horizon, he knew something was wrong. Two men and a woman (Humans!) were pointing what looked like wooden sticks at them. Just as Jack heard Teal'c stepping through the wormhole, all of the humans pointing the wooden sticks cried out.  
  
"Stupefy!" they yelled in unison.   
  
Red streaks of light shot out of the ends of the wooden sticks to meet Jack, Daniel, and Sam.  
  
The last thing Jack saw was Teal'c getting a shot off with his staff...  
  
Then everything faded into blissfull unconsciousness.  
  
***  
  
3 HOURS LATER  
  
"Albus, I don't believe that we should wake them yet!"  
  
The rest of the conversation was unheard by Jack, as he got one of the biggest headaches known to Earth.  
  
"Unnnh" he groaned, finding it too painful to make any other sort of sound.  
  
Then, he decided to open his eyes and look around. He was apparently in what looked like a hospital ward room, the rest of his team similarly incapacitated with the rest of his team looking almost unnaturally stiff. Also with what looked like a nurse, what were obviously four guards at the door and...  
  
...the guy who had knocked him out with that energy weapon of his! Dang it! Have to make sure that they're not Goa'ld.  
  
"Where am I?" he demanded of the old stranger. The pain was slowly clearing.  
  
Dumbledore raised an eyebrow.  
  
"You are currently at Hogwarts School of Withcraft and Wizardry."  
  
His eyes narrowed.  
  
"As if you didn't already know that."  
  
"Come up here and read the charges, Kingsley"  
  
Kingsley Shacklebolt stepped forward to Jack's bed and nodded at Dumbledore.  
  
"You are-"  
  
"Whoa, whoa, where am I? What planet? Wizards?"  
  
"Planet?," Dumbledore said, frowning.  
  
"Yes, planet! We gated to a planet! Are you human?"  
  
"Yes. But I am a wizard - as are you. Do you work for Voldemort?"  
  
"No, I am NOT a wizard, and I dont work for- Did you say wizard?"  
  
Dumbledore nodded. Then, it came to him. It was impossible.  
  
This man was a Muggle! He had penetrated the security around Hogwarts, and he was a Muggle!  
  
"And I suppose that's your wand," he said sarcastically, pointing to Dumbledore's wand.  
  
"Why yes, it is"  
  
Jack massaged his temples for a few seconds before replying.  
  
"First of all, what have you done to my team!?" He said, gesturing to the still forms of Daniel, Carter, and Teal'c on the nearby hospital wing beds.  
  
"Merely put them in the full Body-Bind"  
  
"WHAT is that?"  
  
"A rather simple spell, actually"  
  
"Whatever it is, just... just take them out of it"  
  
"Now that I know you are not one of Voldemort's spies, I will"  
  
Naturally, Voldemort would never "stoop" to using Muggles.  
  
Dumbledore stopped at each bed and murmured the countercurse. Naturally, the rest of SG-1 had heard the exchange, as the full Body-Bind does not prevent hearing.  
  
"An American military team, correct?"  
  
SG-1 just stared at him.   
  
"Well, if you think you are on another planet, you are mistaken"  
  
"You are in England"  
  
***  
  
I know, I may have not got some characters right. I'll try and compensate in later chapters, ok? -Dslguy14 


	3. Hammond

A Trip In The Neighborhood: A Stargate:SG-1 and Harry Potter Crossover  
  
Rating: PG-13   
  
By Dslguy14  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Stargate or Harry Potter.  
  
Author's note: This chapter is from the wizard POV. Thanks to my reviewers out there!  
  
REVIEW CORNER:  
  
BakaJin:  
  
OK, the thing with the MALP is that they sent it through, but no one noticed until it left. The stargate happened to be in the dungeon of Hogwarts. I'm going to be explaining this in later chapters. And, no this is the same reality, as I am about to demonstrate.  
  
Kemenran:  
  
Your wish is my command!  
  
Minerva of Tortall:  
  
Yeah, when I started this fic, I, too had little stargate knowledge. But, if you read my Note, I just got the DVD's. YES! Now I am (almost) the expert on Stargate.  
  
Author's Note: WOW! Just watched stargate seasons 4, 3, and 2. What a rush! Too bad it set me back $150 for the DVD's, but it was well worth it. I'm not really sure where in the timeline of the SGC this is going to be set, so bear with me. Also, I would like more people to review. I understand if you dont want to put in 2 paragraph's worth of commets, but even a 1-word review is feedback I can use to fine-tune this story.  
  
***  
  
Dumbledore was puzzled. An American muggle military team had gotten past thousands of years worth of Hogwarts security in seconds. Not to mention the fact that they did not know the wizard world existed. Only the muggle American President and his closest advisors knew about wizards, and even then they were closely watched by the Ministry.  
  
So, it was natural that most of the American military did not know about the wizarding world.   
  
"Who is your Commanding Officer?"  
  
Jack looked at him suspiciously. Why did he want to know that? Oh. If he really were on Earth, naturally British citizens (or wizards) would know there was a chain of command.  
  
"Hammond. General Hammond."  
  
"You still havent answered my question about *what* this place is"  
  
"This," Dumbledore said, gesturing around him, "Is a school where wizards and witches are trained"  
  
"Now, I must speak to your CO" (A/N: CO stands for Commanding Officer)  
  
Dumbledore left the hospital wing, his wizard's cloak billowing out behind him. Outside, in the corridor, he ran into Harry.  
  
"Hello, Harry"  
  
"Hi, Headmaster" Harry said, looking concerned "I heard that some of Voldemort's spies were captured in the dungeon? It's going all around the school."  
  
"Yes, although we are not sure that they are spies anymore"  
  
Then Dumbledore told harry what had happened down in the dungeons, and that the intruders were not spies of Voldemort, but an American military team that had somehow penetrated Hogwarts security.  
  
"Can I see them, sir? To try and see if they are spies or not?"  
  
Dumblore considered his request. Harry Potter was one of his top priorites to protect at Hogwarts. However, he could be valuable in seeing if the American militry team were spies or not.  
  
"Only if guards are there," he said, looking at Harry closely.  
  
"Thank you, sir"  
  
Harry Potter ran down the hall and into the hospital wing.  
  
***  
  
5 minutes later  
  
General Hammond was working on some papers, reports, actually that Jack had turned in. When it came to paperwork and Jack, it was like pulling teeth with every piece of paper. He got up, resigned to the fact that he would have to continue the search for SG-1 in the morning. They had tried to re-dial the gate but had got no response. The gate had somehow been deactivated or blocked.  
  
Suddenly, right in front of him, a man appeared. He was dressed in a black cloak with wide sleeves and a hood and was what apparently looked like a polished, black stick. He was apparently very old, and wore half-moon glasses.  
  
"General Hammond, I presume?" he said politely.  
  
"Who are you and how did you access this facility!?"  
  
"I believe that I have one of your military teams in my custody"  
  
"YOU have SG-1?"  
  
"Yes"  
  
***  
  
Oooooh, a cliffie! I love cliffies! NOT! But this was all I could write for today, folks. So, look for that Author Alert next weekend! (P.S. Please put me on your author alert if you can. Please? I love more reviews. Also, DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW!)  
  
-Dslguy14 


End file.
